


Ghost of a Rose

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - Ghost of a Rose [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose...</i> (Blackmore's Night, <i>Ghost of a Rose</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Rose

Giaceva sopra un letto di rose bianche, simbolo della sua purezza e della sua gentilezza. Perché Camelot non aveva conosciuto mai una donna più pura e più gentile della regina Ygraine.  
Non importava se fosse vero o meno, per re Uther era così… e questo bastava.  
Le rose bianche erano i suoi fiori preferiti, forse perché erano quelli che le aveva regalato quando si erano ufficialmente fidanzati, quando lui era ancora un giovane principe destinato a grandi imprese e lei la più bella ragazza di nobile famiglia che avesse mai visto. L’avrebbe amata anche se fosse stata una serva, di questo era sicuro. Glielo diceva il suo cuore.  
Come una rosa bianca aveva la pelle pallida. Ricordava ancora i segni rossi che le sue dita forti le lasciavano addosso quando facevano l’amore e ogni volta, dopo l’amplesso, la paura di averla ferita lo faceva star male.  
Come una rosa bianca era delicata. Solo adesso Uther capiva che la sua sterilità non era una condanna, ma un’autodifesa del suo corpo. Una gravidanza era un peso insostenibile per uno stelo così fragile. Il fiore si era spezzato, non prima però di aver trasmesso la sua vita al figlio Arthur, un fiore più forte che avrebbe lenito il dolore del re.  
Ma il sangue non smise di sgorgare dalla ferita aperta nel cuore di Uther, una ferita che si sarebbe infettata e indurita in un odio viscerale verso la magia. Perché qualcuno, colpevole o meno, doveva pagare.  
Il re prese un’altra rosa bianca e la posò tra le sue mani giunte, sul suo seno che mai più avrebbe tremato per le carezze appassionate del suo uomo.  
“Ti amo” le sussurrò con un bacio lieve sulle labbra morte, prima che la lastra di marmo la nascondesse al mondo per sempre.


End file.
